sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Glyph Hellervein
BASIC INFORMATION Name: Glyph Hellervein Year of Birth: Year 5 of Gino Pla’Tem Base Story Age: 6 months Current Age: 4 years Place of Birth: Gino Pla’Tem Current Home: Gino Pla’Tem Nationality: Mercian Voice/Accent: A sort of Russian/Scottish-sounding voice APPEARANCE Species: Trinity Height: Glyph is 36% taller than average mobian height. If average is 3 feet, she is 4 feet. If 4 feet is the average, she is 5’5. Weight: 100 Body Shape/Type: Thin, tall, long legs, large feet, long neck. Hair: Long smoothed mint hair, with three large bangs on her head. Body Colors: Main fur is white, with secondary fur being red. Eyes blue and green. Clothing/Accessories: Grey top with yellow design, knee-holed black pants with yellow design, and black and yellow arm-glove. Abnormal Additions: Six ears, twelve fingers, three tails, twelve toes, and Trinity Wituls. BACKSTORY Born Better (First six months) Mobius 8111 was known as “Mercia”, and it had a copy-world made of it by a vampire hybrid named “Astral”. This world was called “Gino Pla’Tem” and there, Astral created a super-vampire species called “Trinities”. Of those Trinities, one was to be selected as his heir: the one with the highest potential genetically. This developing embryo became three in the artificial womb, however, and split into triplets. When these triplets were born, they were immediately put through intense mental and physical training for 5 months. They were forced to their physical peaks as their accelerated aging brought them to adulthood in weeks. They were educated on science, math, languages, and all other possible educations: most of all, magic. The only female of the three was called “Glyph”. Along with her siblings, she grew up with entitlement and a promise to be a dominating ruler over others. They were the “Hellervein Triplets” of Astral’s “Hellervein empire”. Astral educated the Trinities on how ancestors of Mercia—vampires—were wiped out, how the Bast Sedom of Mobocan were hunted, and how the Nighless remained in their own dimension. He considered this unjust, and his triplets would be like generals in a new order of the Multiverse. Glyph had a particular issue in her development. She was the only Trinity to be discovered on the Autistic Spectrum. Without being told what her situation was, she was given particular courses to better hide any expressions of this. Posture, vocabulary, and her tendency for intense candidness was sort of trained out of her, or in other words, she was trained to suppress any signs. It wasn’t long before Glyph came across descriptions of her situation in her education, and put two and two together. However, Glyph was being promised power and she did not intend to jeopardize that. Unfortunately, she and her siblings grew less in the public’s favor over their swift childhood. The Hellervein Triplets were gradually hated for being given special treatment and position without any consideration for the other Trinities—especially the older ones—who had served Astral as scouts, organizers, and so on. Astral had one of the higher-ranked Trinities keep the three protected should another Trinity try to harm them. This Trinity’s name was “Carmet”, the leader of one of the original scouting parties. His was called the “known Riskers” due to their willingness to take on more dangerous missions: usually involving spying on various countries and empires. Carmet was one of the original Trinities as well: incredibly built and intimidating to others. While he was not always there to keep an eye on the triplets, no others dared attempt anything… and yet this only made the others more spiteful toward the siblings. Disappointment (The seventh month) While Astral’s army was not quite to the numbers he desired, he found himself on a timer now because Gino Pla’Tem had been discovered. Three people he knew very well—his three original parents (now from a dead reality), and the reason for his hybrid paradoxical genetics—had found the dimension through the Mercia Lake, and wanted him to stand down. It was Simble who overheard the discussion. Astral was considering some kind of parlay with Mercia to come back into the world, and that would mean that the triplets would lose everything they were promised. When Simble told his siblings, they were very conflicted. Most of the Trinities hated them, and now Astral might break down the whole hierarchy and they would be these plain civilians. Glyph was especially spiteful about this. Astral spent very little time with his “chosen triplets”, but he made her practice hiding aspects of herself. Now, without consulting them, they were going to lose everything. The three agreed to tell Carmet, to see what he thought of the whole problem. He was literally their only ally. Carmet, however, did not sit well with either side of the problem. He expressed a ferocious loyalty to Astral and the Hellervein Empire, but he found this idea of stopping everything they worked for ridiculous. Carmet would not rebel, but he told the triplets that he would speak to Astral immediately, and confronted the king while he spoke to now a group of those intending to stop him. The triplets were not satisfied by this. Triven was reluctant, but the three agreed to a bit of sabotage. The Triplets got the attention of these alternate reality parents, and knowing that they wanted to stop Astral, explained key secrets in the structure of Gino Pla’Tem. Soon after, Astral apparently had decided to go to war despite the conversations with the others. Carmet was on the front lines storming Mercia. The plan was for Astral to fall or be killed, and then the Triplets would step in for the throne. There was this core-leech of a creature called the “Vlasek”, some zombified owl who despised vampires. The triplets lulled him over and got him into a fight with Astral. Those who had come to fight against Astral’s forces began to break through Gino Pla’Tem, and the siblings simply waited. Unfortunately, Astral was still able to overcome the Vlasek by trapping him temporarily in this time-displacement beam, and the invaders were being dealt with soon after… and yet, while Astral was at the power source for Gino Pla’Tem—this volcano filled with some silver supernatural energy—something happened. He had his forces stand down and retreat to Gino Pla’Tem. The Triplets suddenly had not only lost their opportunity to seize power, but Astral knew what they had done… and yet, the Triplets did not receive punishment. They waited for some other armies—likely the Isis Dominion—to storm through and attack, but no attack occurred, and the other Trinities did not seem to be aware of their attempted betrayal. This did not mean they were any less furious toward the Triplets, partly just out of general frustration, and partly because they were nowhere during the battle. For a few, it was because they expected the Triplets to actually kill Astral when he spoke to stop the battle. Among the most angered was Carmet, but he did not go after the Triplets. Instead, he confronted Astral directly. The two spent an hour debating what had just happened, but Astral did not budge, and refused to explain his reasoning. Travel (The ninth month – end of first year) Trinities were in conflict, but Astral held power over all of them. Unable to do any harm to him, they began targeting the triplets. Astral decided that it would be best to have the triplets off-world, and had them join the Known Riskers as observers under Carmet. Carmet gave no complaint to the decision, but it took a bit of convincing for his scout group, as some of them were of the many who did not care for the triplets. Carmet taught the Triplets the various skills he had learned throughout multiverse travels, except for Simble who strangely refused, but simply observed. Carmet had a tendency to bring the Triplets on missions that they were not to be a part of: infiltrating different countries and the like, even using them to help in assassinations. Apparently it was Carmet and his scouts’ job to prematurely take care of any threats. It wasn’t long into these missions that the siblings theorized that these were missions Carmet was putting upon himself, and not orders from Astral. Triven was the one to confront Carmet about the matter, as Glyph was content letting Astral’s subordinates disobey him. Triven was furious when Carmet confirmed the secrecy, but Carmet asked that they still keep the secret. Glyph argued with Triven that Carmet had earned more loyalty than Astral, but Triven cared more about how they were being made into someone else’s assassins, for a cause he did not believe in. Carmet interjected, saying that he would not force them to aid his scouting party, but that Astral left no choice as he still refused to explain why they stopped advancing on worlds. When Simble was asked for his input, the prince initially refused to give a position, but as he watched them all bicker further—and see that the Riskers as a whole were still there, able to kill them even—he came up with an idea. He offered Carmet a wager. They would fight at the Arena of Gino Pla’Tem. Should Simble win, Carmet would end his secret missions. Should Carmet win, they would continue to aid him. Seeing as Simble was the only one that refused Carmet’s training, both Glyph and Triven were very skeptical of Simble’s confidence. Glyph refused to be a part of the bargain, as did Triven, so Carmet admitted that he would be fine with one royal triplet aiding him, though he gave Simble a stern warning about their fight. Carmet’s Spite (Second year, first month) A large number of Trinities attended the arena battle. Astral arrived, quite concerned about this, and wanting to know what prompted the fight. Simble assured that it was only a test by Carmet to show their improvement in battle, and Carmet gave his word that there would be no fatality. The fight was like that of a bear vs a fox. Triven was indeed very powerful, even fast and experienced in magic, but Simble did little more than counter and dodge throughout most of it. After a good ten minutes of this, the prince seemed to slip up, and Triven did not give him a chance to recover. Simble was beat into the floor of the arena, and soon Carmet was the champion. Simble conceded, but without warning, Triven challenged Carmet in Simble’s place. Simble told Triven not to, but the shorter prince was insistent. Carmet asked what the stakes would be, and Triven stated they would be the same. Without respite after battling Simble, Carmet welcomed Triven to the arena. Triven was definitely physically stronger than his brother, but Carmet read his movements like a book, and took him down more humiliatingly than he had Simble. All the while, Glyph had made herself absent. The next time Glyph saw Carmet, she was alone in some part of the multiverse. Without explanation, Carmet grabbed Glyph, holding her to a wall. Glyph was understandably both frightened and bewildered as to why this was, but Carmet quickly informed her that Astral discovered what they had been doing. Glyph went from scared to angry, looking to Carmet with a glare as she answered “I never made your stupid bet if you recall.” It took a moment for Carmet to calm down, but he released Glyph, who insisted that she had no interest in their secrets. She then asked Carmet what was to happen. Carmet informed her that Astral was weighing his decision, but that he (Carmet) would likely lose his scouting party and position. Once again, Glyph stated that she had nothing to do with that, and Carmet replied “I believe I know who did…” Glyph had gone to find Simble. She expected that Carmet was going after him, but Simble was unharmed, and with Astral. Glyph concluded that Simble must have been the one to inform Astral, but Simble denied this, explaining that he believed it was one of the Known Riskers, specifically one who had issues with the triplets still. Before any of them realized who the other potential option was, Triven’s battered body was carried straight to the throne room, with Carmet restrained along with the Known Riskers. When asked to deny or confirm that he revealed the information, Triven said nothing as he limped in front of Astral and his siblings. Astral sent the triplets away, and when they were allowed back, Astral informed them that Carmet and the Known Riskers would never return to Gino Pla’Tem. This did not satisfy Glyph, who actually screamed at Astral. She wanted Carmet dead for what he did to Triven, and she especially did not want him roaming free in the multiverse. She said that Astral signed their death warrant letting him live, that they would never be able to leave Gino Pla’Tem because of this. Astral responded that there was a reason for Carmet remaining alive, but once again he refused to state what that was. He granted the triplets permission to travel the multiverse unaccompanied, and with immediate ability to summon Trinities to aid them if required. Neither Triven nor Glyph trusted this, but Simble spoke for them, saying that they accepted. Glyph became furious with Simble now as he led his siblings to a private area. There, Simble explained that they could not rely on Astral to protect them, that they were to look out for each other. One day, they would be their own masters, and that if Carmet came after them, they would make themselves ready to face him. RELATIONSHIPS Relatives Astral Hellervein Glyph has a very negative perception of Astral. She does not believe that he cares for her, and feels more that she is just a means to an end for him. As such, Glyph is quite rebellious toward any of his direction and avoids being around him. Simble Hellervein Glyph has a complicated opinion of Simble. She cares for him as he and Triven are her only allies as far as she states, but she has noticed that Simble seems to have some kind of darker ambition. All the same, Glyph does not care for power much, so she generally ignores whatever plans Simble has. If it involves hurting Astral, then she doesn’t care. Triven Hellervein Glyph thinks of Triven as slightly less intelligent than herself and Simble: a hot-head sort. She appreciates that he is more honest and up front about his opinions—less secretive than Simble—but she finds his sort of “childish nobility” to be annoying. All the same, he is still her brother, and she cares about him regardless. Allies Questionable Mastema A self-appointed “god-killer” Glyph has met before, whom she interacts with on occasion. sure what Xtar’s stance on all that is since Mastema’s been reworked so much. Questionable Mana An non-mobian anthro snow leopard Glyph befriended. not sure if this one is still a thing, gotta ask Monk. Romances N/A Enemies Carmet Glyph is sympathetic to Carmet’s mentality, but she hates him for how he turned on her and her siblings. Unlike Simble and Triven, she had no interest in their bets and quarrel with the super Trinity, so his turn on her particularly angered her. PERSONALITY Notable Interests Most notably, Glyph enjoys disassembling and examining various hardware due to her technical education, as well as reading, and smithing tools and weaponry. Notable Distastes Glyph is not a pacifist, but she does not find combat particularly entertaining. Additionally, she is not particularly fond of large groups, or having attention drawn to herself. She also doesn’t care for taking care of digital media despite being quite skilled with it. Public Behavior Often Glyph will be quiet in public, and remain uninvolved in whatever is occurring. If approached, she simply excuses herself, and seldom initiates conversation. Private Behavior Glyph is only somewhat more social when away from crowds. She tends to be somewhat more willing to converse, but she takes a more observer perspective: almost as if critiquing the person and their opinions rather than a give and take. Notable Personality Strengths Glyph is outspoken, and generally does not care about how others speak of her. She is not fearless, but her stoic personality works well when keeping a strong focus. Notable Personality Flaws Glyph does not have much of a filter. Either she is not part of the conversation, or she is completely blunt about everything. She does not restrain herself from speaking how she feels often, and she tends to assume negatively on the part of those she is around, leading to most conversations being counter-attack statements. Additionally, she is generally apathetic to the issues of others. She has little resolve in terms of vengeance and the like, so her drive to get what she wants is lessened by a sort of nihilism. Moral Stance Glyph has a sort of “What happens happens” mentality. She believes that certain people deserve sympathy and aid, but she does not believe people are responsible to help other people, only that interactions should be fair and equal. Despite this, she has no interest in the political extremes, and thus does not support some reinforcement militia. In all seriousness, Glyph does not believe she has a fully realized moral stance yet. She has lived in a singular way of living her whole life, without any changes to show if she is wrong or right. Thus, she does not dictate morality to others often except to be blunt about something if she feels firmly enough about it. Self-Perception Glyph actually doesn’t think about herself much. More often, she fills her time learning and entertaining herself with fiction and history. With that said, she cannot escape a self-perception developed from learning about her Autism. This has made Glyph self-conscious about her vocabulary and mannerisms. She has had to learn to “hide” these aspects. In contrast, Glyph has a great deal of spite toward just about everyone for some reason or another, so she feels justified in being blunt when she is. To her, she has limited choice and freedoms, and it’s only a matter of time until she’s punished for something else, so she may as well say and do as she pleases in the time she has. Outside of this, Glyph really doesn’t have an opinion about herself. She doesn’t think much about her appearance—despite being mocked often enough about certain maturities—and most of her opinions relating to her social status are more targeted on her perception of others. Notable Specific Positions Glyph is generally nationalistic, but mainly in concept. She doesn’t really agree with the rules of Gino Pla’Tem, so she doesn’t support nationalism to her own kingdom, but she does believe that if the ideas work, then they should be maintained regardless of what other peoples think. Additionally, Glyph is very in favor of reserves and maintaining various life forms, environments, cultures, and so on: almost in a kleptomaniac fashion. She’s said before “I would definitely consider it a personal tragedy should I die after learning everything in the multiverse.” As learning new things is one of her few escapes. Mannerisms/Notable Gestures/Ticks Glyph’s ears tend to twitch rapidly when stressed or confused, as do her fingers. Often she is seen leaning slightly back, with her arms folded behind herself: both hands grappling the other arm. She also tends to thread the back of her hair from time to time, and she sort of purses or scrunches her lips just about whenever. Common Phrases *“Verily” is a statement often used by Trinities. It is usually stated instead of words like “I agree”, “very well”, or “Indeed”. *“Gratitude” is used by Trinities often instead of “Thank you”. In fact, many verbal versions of expressions are used instead the typical words, such as saying “Inquiry” instead of “I have a question”. *Trinities will often refer to themselves or others in a sort of third person tense instead of “I” or “You”, though they do use first person as well. As such, when referring to themselves, they’ll say “This one”. When referring to someone else, they usually say “It”, “She”, “He”, or “They”. More generally they say “It” and “They” but not for any gender-related reasons. *Trinities will also refer to people by position often instead of by their name, such as “Soldier”, “Teacher”, and so on. Notable Statements *N/A EXPERIENCE Education Experiences (Mental, physical, spiritual, etc.) Glyph has been educated in multiple forms of magic, and like her brothers, is particularly skilled in the ways of elemental magic, with ice as a personal favorite, but she is able to perform blood magic, leech magic, space-time manipulation, and other forms. Glyph has been taught in multiple combat forms from throughout the multiverse, but mainly in forms known to ancient vampires and the Nighless species. Glyph is fluent in multiple languages, mathematics, historics, and particularly technology, but she has always had some issue with biology. Career Experiences None Specific Experiences Glyph underwent training through Carmet for a brief time in the ways of stealth and combat. CAPABILITY Skills and Level of Experience with Each Skill (Abilities not based on supernatural attributes) Glyph is considered high-ranking in multiple combat forms such as Kung Fu, Karate, and so on, but she does not practice beyond what is required, and due to learning in a mostly mental and escalated form, she is capable but not exceptional. Glyph has some level of stealth training, but that is all. Glyph is very capable with technology, both hardware and software. She is more skilled in hardware due to actually being interested in it, but she is still very able to reprogram and hack devices. Supernatural Skills and Level of Experience with Each Supernatural Skill (Abilities based on supernatural attributes) Banshee Attributes *Adaptation/Absorption: Glyph can adapt to different circumstances and absorb elements/traits from others. *Exoskeleton: Glyph has a metal endo and exo skeleton made from concentrated Banshee metal like all Trinities. As such, she is basically metallic underneath her skin and fur. This metal is vibration-absorbent and durable. *Density Manipulation: Glyph can increase or decrease her body’s density in order to become more durable or to pass through objects. *Vibrational Control: Glyph is able to channel sound in various forms, both to stop vibrations and create them. *Lunar Strength: Glyph gains stamina and healing when under the moon. *Regeneration: Glyph has a full healing factor, allowing her to restore entire limbs. However this takes much longer for her exoskeleton due to the density of her bones. Nighless Attributes *Rasoul Energy: Glyph can use Rasoul Energy to project a burning smoke-like matter which she can also harden into shapes. This energy drains bodies but can be made non-lethal as well. Vampiric Attributes *Glyph has heightened senses of smell, touch, taste, hearing, and sight: able to see magic, blood, and heat. *Glyph is granted increased stamina and strength. *Blood: Glyph is healed and strengthened by blood. Inventory *Magic is something Glyph is trained in but she does not generate it naturally, and relies on spells. *Glyph’s arm-glove has certain enchantments which allows her to know where her brothers are anywhere in the Multiverse and vice versa. Additionally, it can be used to hide her from others if she wishes, both supernaturally and physically. Specific Skill-Actions (Special moves and such) Glyph does not focus on combat, so she doesn’t have particular skill-sets. Weaknesses and Limitations (Mental, Spiritual, and Physical) *Light/Heat/Fire: Trinity skin is especially sensitive to light and heat. This is because of both her vampiric and Banshee DNA. While this normally only hurts her skin, long exposure to light gradually drains her of stamina. *Stomach: The Nighless DNA in Trinities has led to a certain weakness in their stomach due to that being where a great amount of energy is stored. This was negated somewhat and made more protected by the exoskeleton, but if penetrated, this can easily cut off a Trinity’s ability to channel magic and other abilities. *Power Limit: Trinities use magic, Rasoul, and other energies all the time, but this quickly drains their stamina. As such, they often have to use proxies for spells: draining the energy of other people or things to avoid their own. *Lack of Combat Prowess: As noted before, Glyph may be skilled in combat, but she does not care for it and does not hone her skills more than required. She may be observant, but her reaction time is not particularly impressive, and she tends to default to spells before actual fighting. BASE STATS Strength Glyph can lift a maximum of 130,000 pounds without help from magic, blood, and so on. Speed Glyph can run up to 320 MPH and fly up to 760 MPH. Durability Glyph can survive about 300,000 pounds across her body before the pressure would flatten her, but this is lowered to about 100,000 pounds without the exoskeleton. Intelligence Glyph was said to have an IQ of about 140, but her intelligence is shown mainly in her observational skills and experience with technology. She is proficient in hardware and software as well as elemental magic and space-time warping. DEVELOPMENT INFORMATION Character History Glyph hasn’t changed much over the years. She started as one of the royal triplets to Astral Hellervein: originally simply good-natured rebellious children to Astral’s vampiric dominion. Glyph was always a bit indifferent and quiet, but over time, I added more to why she acts distant: her poor relation with Astral and the other Trinities being the cause. Date of Character’s creation Glyph first appeared in Bleeding Moon 2, a roleplay that introduced the Trinity species, which was first posted on June 24th, 2013. Alternate versions of characters and their canonicity Glyph only has one potential alternate continuity version of herself which is still pending. Gallery Glyph.png|Original Concept Drawing (Old) Glyph is going through a phase.png|Original Alternate Costume (Old) Just Reading Under a Tree "Glyph".png|Tree-Reading Picture (Old) Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Neutral